I Hate That Smile
by FromTheNight
Summary: Neji Hyuga is tired of the people that surround him and their weak and meaningless facade and smiles. This story is designed to help people further understand the characters. This is a terrible summary but the first chapter explains it all. Please R&R! AU but they are still ninja's. discontinued, but might post a few chapters here and there.
1. Konoha High

Neji of the Hyuga clan sat back at his desk. The school day hadn't even started and his class mates had already worn him out. The fact that they gave him a large head-ache gave him a legitament exuse to ditch school for the day and go sit in a tree. Unfortunately, Hinata was in his class which meant that if he wasn't there she would go babble to the main house.

The clock read 8:18 am, 27 minutes until Homeroom started. Neji knew he would have to push through all of his boredom and tiresome friends if he wanted to stay in the main houses good books. So he tried to distract his mind from the loud noises of the classroom, closed his eyes, and tried to forget that Rock Lee was sitting on his shoulders and clinging onto his hair.

He could hear the screams and trivial comments of the overly high pitched and hormonic girls in his class, and turned them into the chirps of birds. He could feel Lee's hands pulling his hair gently from the roots and turned it into the wind rushing through his hair. One thing he couldn't change was the smell Choji let off in the class. So breaking his meditation, Neji covered his nose with his bandaged arm.

Neji look up at Lee, who was still on his shoulders and was laughing incredibly loudly. Neji turned to see Ino run a quick circle around Choji whilst spraying airfreshener at him; a look of absolute disgust on her face.

Neji just closed his eyes. Havoc. The classroom was havoc. He looked over at the neatly organised, yet still caotic room. All the popular and wannabe girls sat in the corner, texting and giggling and pointing at boys. The boys were spread out over multiple sets of desks, all the popular in one corner near the front. Then there was Sasuke who sat by himself. Naruto who sat with Shikamaru, Kiba or some one of the sorts, most of which were annoyed by him or ignored him. Much to Neji's displeasure, because they were in a squad, TenTen and Lee felt the need to _always _be next to him. Choji sat on the far right with Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba sat together in the centre. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro sat in the back left hand corner, almost in the shadows. Neji and his little troupe sat in the second row from the back in the right.

8:26. 19 minutes.

Konoha High was known for it's incredibly strong ninja students and their academic strengths. Unfortunately Neji was unable to see any academic skill at all in is dim witted class mates. Konoha High accepted students in groups depending on their ninja level rather than age, however some classes were broken up into age. The boarding rooms were not. And Neji knew that once school was over, he'd be in an even more caotic room. His dorm room.

When Neji quit his day dreaming about what a terrible class he got stuck with, he noticed TenTen sprawled over his desk with her legs on his lap, Sakura being violently pulled onto one of his shoulder's by Lee and Naruto pulling his mouth into a smily face from behind his neck.

Two girls from another class (the popular girls but really they were the daft girls since they were in a lower class in Neji's opinion) joined in with their popular (yet daft) boyfriends by sliding under Neji's desk and making out. Naruto continued with the weird smily faces making it extremely difficult for Neji to perform his relaxation breathing. He felt like he would explode.

8:30. 15 minutes.

Akamaru ran up and licked Neji in the face as Kiba gave him a signal that he could run free.

'Great, just great.' Neji thought.

Choji came and started trying to squeeze under his chair with much failure.

8:33. 12 minutes.

'I can do this, just stay calm.'

Lee started trying to hug Sakura who at the same time, tried to jump off Neji's shoulder. Neji grunted in pain as her weight shifted awkwardly. Ino came up and started teasing Sakura about Lee and her giant fore head and other frivolous things.

8: 40. 5 minutes

'That's it!'

"I'm not a play set! Get lost!" Neji shouted across the room. All eyes turned on him, even Sasuke's and Gaara's. Lee's grip loosened on Sakura, the kissing couples stopped and slid out from under the table, Akamaru ran back, Ino helped Sakura off Neji's shoulder, Naruto let go of Neji's cheeks, Lee hopped of his shoulder and TenTen got off the table and brushed down her shirt.

"Sorry Nej," Lee whispered in his ear. Neji grunted a response that sounded like, "Sorry for yelling."

8:44. 1 minute. Everyone rushed to their desks and took a seat just as the bell for Homeroom to begin chimed.

* * *

Iruka Sensei walked in, holding a book up to his neck to sheild his eyes from the sunlight.

"Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning Iruka Sensei," The class chimed.

Shuffling around, Naruto shot his hand up.

"What now Naruto?" Iruka dragged his words.

"Um, Well...," Naruto looked down then gripped is ninja headband with his left thumb and index, "Can I do the Homeroom today?"

"No."

"Damn." Naruto had been disappointed for weeks now from the same response.

Iruka sat down and shuffled through a bunch of papers. Neji noticed the whispers begining to fill the classroom air and focused all his energy on ignoring them. Iruka stood up with a pen in one hand and the roll in the other.

"Choji!"

"Gaara!"

"Hinata!"

"Ino!"

"Kankuro!"

"Kiba! And Akamaru of course!"

"Naruto!"

"Neji!"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Shino!"

"Rock Lee!"

"Temari!"

"TenTen!"

Iruka yelled out the names and after, everyone had the same response of, yes, here sensei! Iruka was bored of his class's plain response to everything he watched as Iruka's face turned from white to red in anger. He saw that Iruka sensei was very similar to himself in the way that they both stayed calm but could when they did get angry, were very angry.

"Pay attention now class! Everyday I come in, and not even a speck of interest is showed by anyone!" Iruka yelled at class 1A. Most people payed attention now except for Ino and Sakura and some girls from class 1E who still hadn't left, tapping away on their phones. Iruka walked over to their desks, stood behind them and yelled, "PHONES AWAY! Next time confiscated! And you three aren't even in my class, get out!"

They shoved their phones in their pocket and mumbled apologies on their way out.

"Now, notices!"


	2. Konoha High P2

"...Kurenai sensei is on sick leave for the day, so everyone in any of her classes will have a substitute teacher."

"Yes! She's my PE and Maths teacher! She's so strict and works us so hard its ridiculous!" Naruto yelled through out the class.

"Substitute teacher for PE will be Guy sensei and for Maths Jiraiya sensei."

The smile on Naruto's face faded and his eyes opened in shock, "Are you kidding! Damn! Guy sensei is going to kill us. And what does that _pervy _old English teacher know about maths?"

"YES! GUY SENSEI, I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD TO BE MY TEACHER FOR PE!" Lee stood up with his hands by his side.

"Oh man, what a drag," Shikamaru huffed.

Iruka's eyes closed in a circle that said 'seriously, I'm getting tired of this class'.

"And finally, everyone is to stay til 4:30pm after school with their squads. Squads will be paired up at random and will be doing sparring practice, you are to meet at Class room F1D, don't be late. Okay," Iruka stapled the notice pages together and pinned it up on the message board before sitting at his desk at the front of the class.

Neji mentally recorded all of the notices he needed to remember and wrote a few long ones on his palm. He was voraciously hoping he didn't get stuck sparring with a weak and annoying squad. It always seemed to happen to him of all people, ending up with people who were down right stupid. Like when class 1A and 1B were teamed up for a project and Neji got partnered with two prissy girls who only wanted to talk about Sasuke and fashion and left Neji to do _all _the work.

Neji looked up at the clock, 8:59. He started cleaning up his desk and placed all his books in a neat pile.

The bell chimed loudly, sounding the end of Homeroom. The class stood up, grabbed their books and exited to their next classroom, F2H (Floor 2, room H)

The second bell sounded at 9:05. A large portion of the class (Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Lee, TenTen and Hinata) were throwing paper aeroplanes, trying to see who could get it the furthest. Neji scanned his English book as he revised the chapter. He was getting rather annoyed at how late Kakashi sensei was all the time. Most people, including Neji, found this as a great time for a quick cram session, not that he needed it. The bad part was that they learnt less in class, had to wait quietly (which no one really did) and if there was a test had less time.

Kakashi strolled in casually at 9:18.

"Sorry I'm late class, I just happened to coming to this class when I just happened to see a ravage dog entering the school so of course I had to fight it off and look for any others that could've been hiding."

"Huh, liar," Neji mumbled under his breath.

"You're such a liar Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelped.

Akamaru ducked under Kiba's legs at the mention of ravage dogs.

Kakashi was supposed to be assigning a new book project for his class this week. Neji was dreading it. Kakashi didn't seem to have a good taste in books, and he always managed to pick sappy ADULTS books.

"Alright, book assignment. Your task is to read and write a detailed report on the different language used in a book chosen by your teacher which would be me," Kakashi's head tilted and his eye shut half way. If Neji could see under his mask, he swore Kakashi would be smiling. A few of the class members gulped, a few eyes went wide, a few exhaled loudly and one said "Kakashi's books? What a drag!"

"Of course if you don't want to read my chosen book, you could always fail you know, or something like that," And Neji swore Kakashi's smile got wider.

"The chosen book is..." Kakashi shuffled through some notes, "Makeout Paradise VI, the teens version of course."

"Are you serious sensei!?" And things like that erupted from the class.

"Since when was there a sixth one?" Temari shouted from the back of the room.

"Since I asked Jiraiya sensei to write another one," Kakashi lifted his eyebrows. More moans filled the air.

"I swear, if he makes us read a seventh one I will kill him," Gaara's whispered in the corner.

Everyone stood up and picked a book from the box Kakashi had brought with him. All Neji could think was, geez, this is going to be a long day.


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki.

Could Neji really have been paired up with a more annoying squad? It was a nuisance. Besides him and Uchiha, no one else had any decency. And Neji just found the Uchiha's ignorance pathetic. So technically, he couldn't stand any of his sparring group.

Kakashi and Guy were idly talking.

"So where are we supposed to be going?" Naruto chirped.

"Oh yeah, forget about you! West Forest Clearing," Kakshi replied.

The group of eight approached their assigned training point for the afternoon.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work! Sakura and Lee, Sasuke and TenTen, Naruto and Neji. Those are the pairs you'll be sparing in," Guy said beaming.

"Aren't we training as a full squads?"TenTen glanced over at Sasuke hesitantly. She had to admit that she was probably the only girl who was **not exactly **pleased to be partnered with the boy.

"No," the blunt response came from Kakashi, "Now, are we going to stand and talk or are we going to train?"

Sakura looked over at Lee as if he were some virus. She shook off the sudden shock. She was hoping that she'd get paired with Sasuke. No, was she stupid? No one in the same team got paired for sparring. 'Heaven's know why' Sakura thought moodily.

Kakashi whipped out his Makeout Paradise VI book (for adults) and flipped through the pages.

"Why the hell are you reading? Aren't you supposed to be supervising?!" Naruto turned on his sensei.

"I'm reading because I want to," Kakashi said in that voice that Guy, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all hated, "And Guy is supervising. Besides, I wouldn't want to get in your way, and, stuff."

Naruto growled and turned to Neji, "Come one, let's fight."

"Naruto we're sparring," Neji sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto chuckled, a big goofy smile on his face. Naruto scratched the back of his head. Neji closed his eyes at the boy's absolute stupidity. He pressure-pointed the boy along the back whilst he was caught in his little embarassed day dream. "Ow!" Naruto squealed, "What the hell was that for?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "The whole purpose is for one of us to practice attack and the other to practice defense. So when I attack you might as well try and get something out of it by defending."

"Yeah Naruto," Kakashi whispered sarcastically from behind his book.

Naruto pouted his lip at Kakashi and turned on Neji, "All right, but don't expect me to go easy." Naruto smiled rather cheesily as he took his position.

'I hate that smile' Neji thought gloomily. 'I really hate it.'

And Neji had his reasoning.

* * *

Neji P.o.V

I hate that smile, I really hate it. And I have my reasoning.

This boy, as ignorant as he may seem, is wise. He doesn't realise his full potential yet, and when he does all he'll do is brag. His smile is one of an absolute idiot. He has no purpose. His smile remains meaningless and he, himself is lonely inside. Yet he puts up this masquerade instead of harnessing his emotions. I hate the way he hides behind this face of his. Smiles, they are usually a facade. A weak facade, for weak people.

I hate the way he smiles and doesn't even notice those around him in misery. He doesn't realise what a terrible and low place the world had become. So maybe he isn't as wise as I thought. He is only ignorant. That is my biggest reason.

I have nothing against Naruto Uzumaki, I just hate his smile.


	4. Haruno Sakura

**Personally this was my favourite to make cause, hey, almost everyone hates Sakura! Although it was difficult to find a logical reason to hate her...**

Neji P.o.V

Naruto Uzumaki is the reason I wish to die right now. Why does the universe always punish me? Sticking him as my sparring partner is one of the worst things one could do to me.

* * *

Third Person

The group of eight were dispersed across the clearing. Seven of them are panting as they try and regain breathe whilst the eighth is giggling quietly from behind his book. Neji Hyuga was glad that sparring was finally over and he could leave. He wasn't however pleased to have to return to baby-sit Hinata. And that is exactly what it was. Baby-sitting. The girl was completely hopeless and helpless with everything she did. She probably couldn't even buy bread and milk from the shops without stuffing it up. So the main house made Neji trail her all times. Neji, unlike other daft people, found her the least bit amusing and found the task to be a chore rather than caring for a family member. Last week, he'd had to pour her orange juice for her because she couldn't figure out how to pick it up...or even open the lid!

So Neji wasn't exactly pleased in the end. Although he was happy that he was finally separated from Naruto. Tenten left with Lee and Guy as they chattered to each other. Neji figured Lee and Guy were off to do extra training as they usually did. Naruto skipped off, supposedly looking for Iruka sensei, as they were supposed to have a study appointment before dinner. And because it was Neji, Kakashi was not forgotten easily. Sure, Sakura hadn't noticed him leave but both Sasuke and Neji had. He'd slipped off into the shadows with Makeout Paradise covering his entire face. And Neji knew he was still watching them from the brush.

Both Sasuke and Neji took extreme caution when being watched and usually were very careful when packing up their weaponry and training equipment. So of course they took a while longer than the others. And Sakura, well, Sakura was slow. Neji didn't know whether or not is was because she was just a slow, daft girl or because Sasuke seemed to take a while as well. Neji supposed the latter of the two.

"So Sasuke," Sakura broke the silence.

"What," Neji found it wasn't really a question he was asking, more like a 'tell me only if it's important or shut up' statement.

"I was wondering, well... for the book report, if you wanted to have a study session together," Sakura blushed gently, "I am rather good at english, I could help you with your report!"

Neji almost face palmed. Both boys coincidentally said, "Hn," at exactly the same time.

Then from behind Sakura's neck she heard the voice of Kakashi, "That could be interpreted as an offer to help him cheat."

Sakura jumped a little at the sound. Then she turned bright red and ran away murmuring a, "Uh, sorry Kakashi-sensei. Bye Sasuke-kun." Then she turned around a little, smiled lightly, "Uhh, bye Neji."

'She forgot me. No surprise there,' Neji thought, 'All she cares about is her Sasuke-kun. She's destined to be a weakling. Those with a heart that melts and can't concentrate on what is important are weak. Sure, the ones you love are important, but she's so hung up on him that she doesn't think about anything else. That makes her daft and idiotic also.'

Sasuke grunted and departed with Kakashi by his side.

* * *

Neji P.o.V

Sure, the ones you love are important, but she's so hung up on him that she doesn't think about anything else. That makes her daft and idiotic also. Sakura has a weak personality. She relies on her love and adoration of Sasuke to make every decision. She is also meaningless. Her existence is pathetic. She is also the most ignorant person I know with Lee and Ino close behind. Will she not realise that Sasuke has no interest in her? And why has she not already realised that she should stop trying the same thing because it obviously isn't working?

When she smiles at me, you see that she is thinking of Sasuke anyway. She has the attention span of a fly. Her smile is concentrated on one stupid and idiotic thought. Sasuke. And why do I hate it so? Probably for the same reasons as why I hate Naruto, she can't see all the more important things in life. She believes that Sasuke will come and save the day and will love her and so that makes her happy. But she is wrong, the world will not be saved by mere faith in a person and someone will not love you just if you hope intensly for it. She is happy, smiling, for all the wrong reasons.

I have nothing against Sakura Haruno, I just hate her smile.


	5. Hyuga Hinata

Neji Hyuga made his way back to the courtyard of Konoha high to meet with Hinata. Today he was supposed to help her study before dinner and curfew. Hinata was reasonably smart, however it took her hours to memorise a simple concept. Once memorised it never leaves her mind (only with school work. She is constantly forgetting how to do everyday things). The hours Neji spends tutoring her are hours he'll never get back and he knows it.

Hinata was sitting patiently on a bench when Neji arrived. She was chatting with Kiba with a very thin line of blush lining the tops of each of her cheeks. With Neji's Byakugan (even deactivated) he could tell that Hinata took an interest in Kiba. Of course, Hinata was always wimpy and could never express anything to anyone, so although her face was tinged red, Kiba still probably didn't understand why she was blushing. Only Neji could do those sorts of things...after-all, he thought himself a rather good judge of character

Kiba's nose lifted into the air, "Hyuga," he said tilting his head towards Neji, "Take care of Hinata now. I'll be off. Bye Hinata!" With that, both Kiba and Akamaru scampered off.

"Do you wish to go to the library, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as politely as he could. 'Hinata-sama' usually only lasted for the first ten minutes, then Neji would lose his patience and refer to her as Hinata, cousin and in extreme cases, Hyuga. Even though they were of same blood, the Hyuga's still called each other by their clan name which was considered strange by some other clans.

"Um-well... I-I-I," Hinata started stammering and stuttering. Neji was already fed up of her.

"Spit it out Hinata," Neji remained standing. He figured this only made Hinata more terrified. Good. She needed to be scared of him.

"I-I rather like...it out here," Hinata mumbled. Then she quietly whispered, "If that's alright."

Neji rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling out a text book from his bag, "It's quite alright Hinata-sama."

Hinata gave Neji a small smile and then quickly looked down at her lap. Her hair fell over her face, "Thank you Neji-kun."

Events like that had happened almost everyday and for Neji had become rather tiresome. He especially hated that little shy smile she gave. It just made her seem more weak to him.

* * *

Neji P.o.V

I especially hate that little shy smile she gives me every time I let her do something opposite of my suggestions. It just makes her seem more weak, like I'm her master and she's my servant. It is however, quite the opposite. I am her servant.

I hate she relies on others for everthing. Does she not realise how much weaker that makes her? And that by doing things on her own, she would become stronger. Hinata is a failure, I do not understand why she is still part of the main branch and why they still attempt to train her.

She never speaks for what she wants and ends up with what she gets. And for her, that's good enough. She'll never have aspirations! Never have something to strive for or a dream. No, she'll just hide behind that little shy smile as her excuse. The smile that says, 'I'm content with my life', 'I'm too embarrassed to ask or try for more'.

I have nothing against Hinata Hyuga, I just hate her smile.


End file.
